Life As We Know It
by countrygirl794
Summary: When Draco and Hermione become the godparents of Ron and Pansy's child, they didn't know they were going to have this much responsibility. Rated M for later chapters. There is TWO character deaths in this story. It is NOT Draco and Hermione that die.
1. Blind Date

I do not own Harry Potter…only the plot.

(A/N: This story is going along the plot from the movie _Life As We Know It_. Its not exactly the plot but most of it is lol. I hope you all enjoy it. And make sure to check out my other stories too (: and please REVIEW! Happy Reading!)

**Chapter 1**

Hermione looked in the mirror and gave herself the once over. She couldn't believe she had let Pansy talk her into going on a blind date. All Pansy had told her is they had all gone to school together and that she had seen the chemistry flying between the two.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at the clock. It was 7:05. The guy was five minutes late. Awesome. Pansy had set her up with someone that was late. And probably always late. She walked toward her living room and grabbed a book on her way. She then settled into her favorite armchair. She decided then she would only wait for an hour more.

When Hermione finally looked up from her book, she saw that it was 8:01. He wasn't going to show. She sadly smiled as she put her book to the side and stood up to go change. But just then there was a knock at the door. She turned on her heel and went to open it. However, when she did, she stood there shocked and the man who was her date stood in shock too.

It slowly dawned on each of them exactly what Pansy had done. Hermione was the first to speak.

"I can't believe Pansy would do this!" She shouted as she stalked off toward the living room. "Come on, Malfoy! Don't stand there gawking in my doorway all night."

Draco stepped into her house and looked around. He couldn't believe he was actually in Granger's house without being hexed. He could still hear Granger shouting in another room so he followed her voice into the living room where she was raging about.

He sighed. He should have known Pansy would do something like this. Sure, he had had a crush on Hermione before but let's see…that was in their 1st year! They were now 22. So, that was eleven years ago! He cursed Pansy for doing something like this. But oh well might as well see where this evening would go.

"Granger." He said quietly. When she kept raging about, he went over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Granger."

She finally quit talking and looked up at the man. "What, Malfoy?"

He rolled his eyes. "Really, Granger? That tone was unnecessary. Pansy is the one who did this; not me."

She looked at him and stepped away from him and sat down in her favorite chair. "I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting it to be you. I mean sure we went to school together but that is about the only thing we have in common."

Um,

Draco sat down in the chair across from her. "Yeah I know, Granger. But maybe Pansy saw something between us that she thinks would work out."

She looked at him as she processed what he just said. He had a point. "Yeah. Maybe she did see something…"

However, she was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. And it wasn't hers. She watched as Malfoy took a small cell out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello." He said. "Oh, hey…..you know me; just sitting around…..um, 11…..maybe" He was whispering now and looked up into the angry eyes of Granger and then looked back down. "Make it 10:30…..ok…..bye." As he continued to look down, he could feel the daggers being stabbed into him.

He finally looked back up. "Um, sick friend. Needs some help, ya know?"

She stood quickly and pointed toward the door. "Really, Malfoy?! You just made a booty call to some other woman while in my presence! You have got to be kidding me!" She screamed. "Now, get out!"

He also stood; towering above her since he was six foot and two inches and she was barely five foot and four inches without heels. "Granger, it's a sick friend."

She scoffed. "How ignorant do I look, Malfoy? I mean seriously, what are you going to do? You going to heal her with your magic penis?!"

He looked at her as if she was insane. Because seriously? Did she really just say "magic penis"? Then, he saw the look of wrath cross her face as she screamed at him again telling him to get out. Instead this time, she was using her wand to point at the door…not her hand.

He made a bee line for the door then. She pointed her wand at him and sent the Bat Bogey Hex Ginny had taught her. Then, she watched as he got on his motorcycle and drove off. She slammed the door and then shouted to no one in particular, "I'm going to kill you next time I see you Pansy Parkinson!"

-Next Day—

Draco Apparated into the middle of Pansy's living room. He was on a mission. He was going to give Pansy a piece of his mind. However, it seems like Granger beat him to it by the way Pansy and that red-headed fiend she was with.

"Pansy, you have to open the Howler. Just do it. You're going to hear it one way or another." Ron told her; shuddering at the memory of his from their second year.

Draco moved out of the living room and into the doorway of the dining room. He saw Pansy with the red envelope in her hands. He saw Weaselbee patting her on the shoulder while sitting beside her. Pansy still hadn't said anything to Weasel.

Draco sighed, "Just open it up, Pans. Its starting to smoke."

They both looked up at him. Ron just nodded; looking back at Pansy. She looked at Draco and then opened the red envelope.

(PLEASE REVIEW!)


	2. Confrontation

I do not own Harry Potter…only the plot.

**Chapter 2**

As soon as she opened the Howler, she knew she would never hear the end of it.

"PANSY PARKINSON! HOW DARE YOU SET ME UP ON A BLIND DATE WITH HIM! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN ANYONE HOW MUCH I DESPISED THAT MAN IN SCHOOL!" The Howler got quieter. "Now, I'll be over at noon for lunch. Till then!" It then shredded itself.

Draco, Ron, and Pansy sat there in shock. Draco was the first to speak.

"Well, Pans. Looks like Granger gave you the earful that I was going to give you." He paused and looked at the clock. "You have ten minutes to prepare for her. As for me, I will be off."

Pansy flicked her wand toward Draco before he could even turn and froze his feet to the ground and Accio'd his wand.

"Oh no, Draco. You! Will be staying! I can't wait to find out what you did to make her so mad." Pansy said and then looked at Ron. "Besides, Ron and I have some news the two of you need to hear."

Draco huffed and crossed his arms like a five year old. "Fine, I'll stay. Now, can you please unfreeze my feet so I can sit?"

Pansy flicked her wand lazily to unfreeze him. He came and sat down in front of the two. Ron started to speak for the first time.

"Malfoy, I know we get along to a certain extent now, but I swear I will beat you to a bloody pulp if you hurt Hermione." Ron threatened.

"I didn't hurt her physically. I can tell you that much. I may have hurt her self-esteem a little but that's it." Draco told him.

Both Pansy and Ron looked at him like they wanted to Avada Kedavra him. Pansy then spoke up.

"Draco Malfoy! What did you do?"

Before he could answer, there was a roar in the fireplace in the next room and shouting. Pansy and Ron jumped up and ran in the next room. Draco followed lazily but only just stood in the doorway.

"Pansy! God, how could you be so stupid as to set me up on a blind date with that…that…that horrid man! And you said 'you seen chemistry flying between us'! Please! The day there is chemistry between Malfoy and I will be the day hell freezes over and pigs fly." He heard her say as he watched her stomp around the living room. "And. Oh! You will not believe this! We were acting civil toward each other, I know shocker, and then, oh Lord it pisses me off just thinking about it! He gets a phone call and makes a booty call in front of me! God! The nerve of that man!"

Pansy gasped at that and turned toward the doorway where Draco was standing. And before he knew what was happening, he had been hit with Petrificous Totalus. He fell to the floor and saw Pansy standing above him. She bent down and grabbed a hold of his shirt.

"Draco Luscious Malfoy." Pansy growled menacingly. "I thought we talked about this. I thought you got control of your problem of friends with benefits thing." Pansy stood up and stalked away.

Hermione had her wand rose and pointed it at Draco. Ron was beside her trying to calm her down. He didn't want a dead Draco Malfoy in here. Pansy got beside them and turned back around to look at Draco. She took the spell off of him. He sat up and looked at them all.

"If you all are done yelling, can we please eat now? I'm starving." He stood up and walked over to them. "And, oh God I can't believe I'm doing this, I'm sorry for last night Granger."

All three of them stared at him in shock. Hermione was the first to recover.

"Whatever, Malfoy." She turned on Pansy. "The only way you can make up for this is if I never have to see him again."

She walked past them all and headed toward the kitchen. She knew Pansy would be in soon to start cooking with her. That would leave the boys alone by their selves. Hopefully, they wouldn't kill each other.

Pansy came in just a minute after her. At first, she didn't talk to Hermione but when she got into the zone; she began to talk to her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about Draco. I mean I told him he needs to quit friends with benefits. Ever since his mother died, he's always had a ton of them. I mean its still horrible but at least its not drugs or alcohol he's into." Pansy said.

Hermione sighted. "I know. That was just a major blow to my self-esteem when he made that booty call in front of me. Like I said, only way to make up for it is for me never to see him again."

Pansy became quiet again. Hermione looked at her suspiciously.

"Pansy, you are up to something. What? I do not know but you are." Hermione said.

"No, I'm not up to anything." Pansy said; a little too cheerfully.

Hermione eyed her but said nothing about it. Soon, lunch was finished cooking and was on the table. As uncomfortable as it was, Draco and Hermione sat side by side across the table from Ron and Pansy.

Ron cleared his throat. "Um, Mione, you know how you said you never want to see him again?" Hermione nodded with narrowed eyes. "Well, you'll be seeing him a lot because you're both in the wedding."

They both yelled, "Wedding! What wedding?!"

And with that, Pansy held up her hand and showed them her engagement ring.

(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! And feel free to check out my other stories as well!)


	3. Talking

I do not own Harry Potter…only the plot.

**Chapter 3: Talking**

Hermione had to excuse herself from the table. She literally ran down the hall to the bathroom and locked herself in. However, she forgot the silencing charm.

"What the bloody hell are they thinking?! Malfoy and I both in the wedding. That just means more time around him. Dear God! Oh, you must be laughing your head off at this right now What kind of sick game are you playing?"

As she continued to rant to herself a little too loudly, Draco, Pansy, and Ron sat listening at the table. Finally, Draco spoke.

"Well, congratulations, you two. But seriously why would you put both of us in the wedding?" He asked.

"Well, I thought you all would have hit it off better than what did happen. So, we thought you both would be in the wedding together. Well, we can switch it up now. We can put Hermione and Neville together. And, Draco, we can put you with Daphne." Pansy said smirking.

Draco paled when she said she would pair him with Daphne. He knew Pansy knew exactly what she was doing in this. She was still trying to get him and Hermione together. She still wanted them to get together!

Ron looked at how pale Draco had went when Pansy mentioned Daphne. He knew the story about Draco and Daphne. After they had broken up, Daphne had turned a bit stalker-ish. Hell, even Ron wouldn't be so mean as to pair them up. He turned to Pansy.

"Honey, come on. You wouldn't do that to Malfoy now, would you?" Ron asked.

Pansy turned to him. "Yes, I would do that to him. Unless him and Hermione agree to be 'partners' in the wedding. If they don't agree, then Draco will be 'partnered' with Daphne for payback for what he did to Hermione last night."

When she finished, she had a smug look on her face knowing she had won the battle. Ron knew it too. Draco knew it but didn't want to admit it. However, he knew him and Granger would be 'partnered' together for the wedding. Then, a thought struck him.

"How am I in the wedding? Weasley, did you seriously choose me to be a groomsmen?"

Ron looked at him. "I chose you to be a groomsmen because you are my fiancé's best friend. We also get along to an extent. That is why I chose you. We got out of the stage where we fought constantly. We have put the past behind us." He finished and stuck out his hand. "Let's shake on it and know we won't fight, well at least not too much, from now on. We never officially shook when we first started getting along."

Draco looked at Ron and then down at his hand. He then grasped Ron's hand firmly and shook on their new newfound friendship.

It was at that moment that Hermione decided to come back into the room. She paused in the doorway when she saw her best friend and the enemy shaking hands. She didn't know what to think of it. So, she asked a question.

"What is going on here?" She asked confused.

They all jumped at the sound of her voice. Pansy and Ron looked like they'd been caught doing something horrible. Draco had that usual smirk that was on his face. She didn't like the looks on any of their faces, especially Draco's. Pansy was the first to speak.

"Hermione, dear, they have just set aside differences. This is because Draco is my best friend and Ron is my fiancé. I know you had a bad beginning with Draco last night but I wish you and him could set aside differences also. You are a very close dear friend to me, Hermione, and I don't want the wedding party in total chaos because a groomsmen and a bridesmaid can't get along. Please. Set aside differences with Draco, to an extent, and make your best effort at getting along with him. He did apologize to you for being a jackass last night. So, Hermione, what do you think?" Pansy finished.

(A/N: Sorry its so short. I just wanted to get something out there for you guys :) PLEASE REVIEW! )


	4. Events

_I do not own Harry Potter…only the plot._

(A/N: This chapter is a little weird. Sorry in advance.)

**Chapter 4: Events**

Hermione was freaking out. Draco and Ron were at a truce! What was this?! She was thinking Ron and Pansy needed put on the 5th floor of St. Mungo's. She was now hyperventilating. Ron and Pansy was trying to calm her down. Malfoy was back in a shocked state as if he was petrified again.

This went on for quite some time. Finally, Hermione calmed down and said quietly she needed to go and think. She stood from the table and left the room. Then, there was the tell-tell signs of the Floo network and Hermione saying her address.

That was when Draco snapped out of it. "Well, that went over well." He received death glares from the newly engaged couple. He held up his hands in a defensive pose. "Hey, I was joking. Calm down, will you?"

"Well, I won't be bothering Hermione for a few days. We just need to let this simmer down first and then talk to her some more." Pansy said while heading toward the kitchen but stopped before it. "Draco, I believe you need to go home also and think about it."

He nodded while he stood and then with a 'pop' Disapparated away to his own house.

**xx 5 days later xx**

Everything had calmed down. Hermione had accepted everything and had grudgingly accepted that she'd have to be paired up with Draco.

**xx 1 month later xx**

Pansy was trying on her 5th wedding dress. The bridesmaids were trying on their dresses. Hermione and the rest of them heard a gasp. They rushed out and saw Pansy with tears running down her face.

"This is it!" She exclaimed. They all smiled and nodded in agreement; all of them happy for the bride.

**xx 3 months later xx**

The wedding had went off without any problems. However, the pictures were killer. Draco and Hermione had not fought with each other over the past few months but they definitely hadn't got along either. At this moment though, Draco was antagonizing Hermione and she looked ready to hex him into next week.

After the reception, everyone saw Ron and Pansy off. Hermione smiled brightly at the receding couple. She turned to leave and rolled her eyes when she saw Draco with his lips attached to some random girl's face. Thank God, she didn't have to put up with him anymore.

**xx 4 months later xx**

Hermione Apparated into the living room of the Weasley's. Pansy had sent her an owl telling her to meet her and Ron at their house at noon. Hermione looked at the clock; it was exactly noon.

She walked into the dining room and froze. It had been four months since she had saw the blonde-haired fiend and she didn't want to see him now.

"Pansy, Ron, why is he here?" Hermione asked while looking at him.

"Because what we have to tell you involves you both." Ron said. Hermione stared at Ron for a minute then nodded her head and sat down next to Draco.

"This is like déjà vu, isn't it?" Draco asked her as she sat down. She glanced at him and quickly nodded yes.

"Alright, guys. So, I bet you're wondering why we asked you both to be here." Pansy started off excitedly.

They both nodded yes.

"Well….." She looked at Ron and he smiled and nodded yes. "I'm pregnant, guys!" She finished enthusiastically.

Hermione squealed in joy and jumped up from her seat. "Oh my Merlin! I'm so happy for you both!" She hugged Pansy and then Ron. Finally, she sat back down as Draco congratulated them.

"Why did you need us both here to just tell us that?" Draco asked.

Ron spoke. "Well, you see, there's something we decided and you both are involved in it."

He was receiving death glares from the two people across from him.

"And what, Ronald, is that is involving both of us?!" Hermione growled.

"Well, uh, you see…" He trailed off and then looked at Pansy.

Pansy rolled her eyes and continued for him. "Hermione, you will be the godmother. And, Draco will be the godfather."

With that said, Hermione started hyperventilating just like eight months before. Except this time Draco hit the floor as he blacked out from this news.

(A/N: Again, sorry it's so weird at the beginning and stuff. And please check out my other stories! PLEASE REVIEW!)


	5. The Baby

I do not own Harry Potter...only the plot.

(A/N: I apologize for not having updated in so long. Been a very busy summer for me. However, I will begin updating, hopefully, every week or so. Hope you all can forgive me! And enjoy this chapter!)

When Draco came to, he couldn't remember what had happened just a few minutes before. Hermione was still hyperventilating and Ron and Pansy were trying to calm her down. As he watched the scene in front of him, it hit him. These two imbeciles had made him godfather of their unborn child and Hermione the godmother. How stupid could the two of them be?!

"So, you're serious about this? Granger and I are to be the godparents of your alls unborn child?" He asked as soon as he wrapped his head around it.

That seemed to cause Hermione to stop hyperventilating and Ron and Pansy to quiet down and look at him. "Yes, Draco, we thought you all would be the utmost respectable godparents for our child." Pansy said.

They all sat there for a minute taking in what she had said. Then, the silence was broken by a giggle. They looked and Hermione was trying not to burst from holding in her laughter. Finally, she let it loose and fell backwards laughing so hard. The other three looked at her confused. When she calmed down, she looked at them and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please. Pansy, do you really believe Malfoy and I are really the most respectable people to be your child's godparents? We can't get along now. How do you expect us to help raise this child with you all without it learning all kinds of insults that we throw at each other?" Hermione said.

"I agree with the woman on this one. We are not the most respectable people out there to help you all." Draco said.

He then immediately regretted ever saying that. The three looked at him as if he'd grown an extra head. He rolled his eyes. He agrees with the bushy hair know-it-all one time and this is how they treat him.

"You know, we may get along once this child comes along. Who knows? But that's about as likely as me befriending a Dementor. We'll see once the baby gets here. Now, if you all don't mind, I have a date tonight that I must go get ready for." With that, Draco stood and Apparated out there.

Afterwards, Hermione quickly said her goodbyes as well and told them she'd be in touch.

When Hermione left, Ron and Pansy looked at each other and sighed. Both thinking the same thing.

At least that's over!

*5 months later*

Hermione was rushing through the hallways of St. Mungo's. She had just received word that Pansy had had her baby. She was thrilled. She'd finally be able to see the precious child. And find out whether she had a godson or goddaughter.

However, as soon as she got to the door at the corner, someone else came around the corner and collided with her. She fell to the floor and sat stunned for a minute just like the person she had run into. As she stood up, she started to apologize but stopped short when she saw who it was. She groaned.

"Is there any place we don't run into each other?! I mean come off it; I already have to share the responsibility of being a godparent with you!" She said to the blonde man in front of her.

"Granger, calm yourself. We were both rushing." Draco said as he went into the room in front of them. Hermione sighed and followed him in.

As she came in, she smiled at the couple on the bed. They hadn't noticed the two of them walking in yet. Draco had stopped short of the bed and Hermione came to stand beside him.

"They are a lovely couple, aren't they? They seem like the perfect family. I wonder if my parents ever looked at me that way." Draco whispered to Hermione. She looked up at him and saw him looking at the couple. She noticed there seemed to be a flash of emotion in his eyes. She turned back and saw that Ron and Pansy was now looking at them. They smiled at the two standing in the doorway.

Pansy smiled and said, "Come here, you two. Come and meet your godson." Hermione was the first to move. She went to them and looked down at the baby in Pansy's arms. She smiled and bent down to give them all a hug.

"I am so happy for the two of you. You deserve this." She said as she pulled back and gave Draco room to talk.

*1 year later*

It had been a long year. The baby, who they had called Fred in honor of Ron's older brother, had been growing a lot in the past few months. Ron and Pansy were very loving parents. They seemed to be the perfect family. Hermione and Draco still didn't get along as much as they should. At least they put it off until the baby wasn't around. They had made a pact not to argue in front of the baby. Even though it was hard for the both of them to bite their tongue and hold back on the arguments.

Now, Ron was out back with Hermione making sure everything was being set up for the birthday party for little Fred. They had just made the finishing touches on decoration and sat down in the chairs and sighed with relief.

"Man, that was tiring." Ron said.

"You're telling me. Can you believe your little boy is already a year old, Ron?"

"No, it's unbelievable. Time flies so fast. It seems just like yesterday we were holding him for the first time. Just thinking about how we weren't sure how we were going to get through it. Neither of us knowing how we were going to survive the first few weeks of raising a child." Ron sighed and looked at her. "Just wait until you get married and have children of your own. You'll love every minute of it." Ron sat back in his seat and smiled. "Just you wait, Hermione."

Meanwhile, Draco was in the kitchen with Pansy. He had the baby in his lap bouncing him up and down. He couldn't help but wonder when it would be his turn. Pansy turned from the food she was making and watched as Draco interacted with Fred. She smiled. She knew he wasn't as wild as he used to be and hoped that someday soon he would find the perfect woman and settle down and have a family of his own.

(A/N: Review please! Let me know what you think!)


End file.
